


It's Darkest Before The Sun Rises

by evil_kneazle



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, But only allusions to it really, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Sleepy Sex, if you want to read it that way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_kneazle/pseuds/evil_kneazle
Summary: Stiles wakes to rain and a warm Derek in his bed. They have some sleepy knotting sex.This is my first published TW fic, so please be kind. Thanks to @Count_B for giving it a read-through!





	It's Darkest Before The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spitshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/gifts).



The rain pitter-patters against the glass and Stiles hazily cracks one eye open to see that it is still dark, likely closer to dawn than not. His body feels tight and begs to stretch, so he closes his eye again and lets his body bow back into the warmth of the other body behind his.

“Mnn-nmf,” mumbles Derek, his breath rushing out warm against Stiles’s neck. Derek’s body unconsciously mimics Stiles’s, arching and then curling up around Stiles’s now-retreating back. The arm around Stiles’s waist trembles in its stretch and then tightens, pulling him back into contact with Derek’s half-hard cock. Stiles shivers a little with pleasure. “Time’s’it?” comes Derek’s breath against his ear.

“‘M not sure. Early. Prob’ly gotta get up soon,” Stiles replies, wiggling further into Derek’s hold.

“No. Stay. ‘S nice.” Derek nuzzles Stiles’s hairline, then peppers it with kisses.

“Can’t,” Stiles says, as he shakes his head. “School won’ wait. Keep kissin’ me, though.”

Derek complies, kissing down Stiles’s neck to where his shoulder joins it and forcing a sound from Stiles that is equal parts moan and sigh. Derek’s hand moves from where it lies flat against Stiles’s ribs, gently skimming the surface and making Stiles’s skin tingle as the nerves light up along his body, causing a cascade of goosebumps. 

“Brr! Giv’n’ me chickenskin, Der,” Stiles whines, then tries to wedge his body sideways under Derek’s. It half works, but only because Derek is now propping himself on his other elbow to give Stiles space. Derek lowers his head back down and licks along Stiles’s neck, then blows over it gently. “D’rek! Nooo. Too cold!” 

“Shhh. Okay. I’ll warm you up, pup,” Derek tells him with a hint of a laugh in his voice. “Just stay loose and relaxed for me, yeah?” Derek runs his free hand up Stiles’s spine, then back down his side. When his hand gets to Stiles’s knee, Derek hitches his leg up toward his chest, then trails his fingers along the back and inside of Stiles’s thigh, skimming them up along his balls and perineum. Stiles can feel Derek’s cock thickening against the small of his back and shivers once again. 

“Still cold. Covers?” Stiles knows he sounds petulant, but he’s really not ready to be awake right now and the prospect of chilly sex just isn’t doing it for him at this early hour. Derek lets him go and he feels more than hears Derek rumble agreeably. He sighs as he feels the comforter pulled back up over their bodies. 

“Better, pup?” Derek’s fingers, now free of the comforter, are poking around under the pillow where Stiles’s head is at rest. Stiles grumbles, reaches out of the warmth of the comforter and feels around the headboard and the mattress and finds the lube, silently pushing it into Derek’s hand, and tucking the comforter back in around himself. He wriggles his body in anticipation and then Derek’s fingers are back, skimming down between his cheeks and running in gentle circles around his hole, which twitches under his attentions.

“Yeah? Right there, pup?” Derek’s mouth is back to tracing the hairline along Stiles’s neck, drifting toward his ear. Stiles can only bring himself to make sleepy noises of assent in his throat, a hot body against him and a warm comforter over them both. Stiles’s hips push back seekingly into Derek and one fingertip eases in, making Stiles and Derek both hum. “That’s it, pup. Just relax and open up for me.”

“‘Kay,” Stiles agrees easily. He feels like he could maybe fall back asleep, Derek’s being so gentle with him and the rain outside has gotten just that little bit louder and faster, almost becoming white noise. Derek’s eased the one finger all the way in and is gently pumping it in and out, come leftover from the night before helping to slick the way.

“So good, Stiles. You’re so good.” Derek’s voice is barely a whisper and Stiles has a half thought that Derek is just talking for himself, without need for Stiles’s feedback. It’s a nice thought, and Stiles relaxes the muscles he’d unthinkingly tightened, letting himself melt back into the bed and Derek’s touch. “Gonna give you ‘nother, pup. You’re so soft for me, so open. So good.”

Stiles drifts for a bit, the rain and the easy pleasure of Derek’s soft strokes and whispers nearly lulling him back to sleep. His hole is feeling more full, more pressure and he’s unsure of how many fingers Derek must have in him when he suddenly notices that he’s empty and his body is being moved.

“Lift up for a second, pup,” Derek says, sliding his arm between Stiles and the mattress, then tucking his hand around Stiles’s ribs. “That’s it.” Stiles grumbles unintelligibly about the movement letting cold air in under the covers. “Here, baby, let’s fit you real close, keep you warm.” 

Derek is holding Stiles open with his fingers and Stiles sucks in a small breath as Derek’s cock nudges just inside him. Derek lets out a short grunt and slides his hand around Stiles’s cheek to his hip, pulling Stiles further onto his cock. Derek rocks his hips slightly, jostling Stiles enough that he briefly flutters his eyes open. The room is still dark and Stiles hums happily, knowing this means he and Derek have time to keep this pace.

“‘S’good, Der,” he mumbles into the pillow. Stiles flaps his hand around, finding Derek’s thigh and tugging it up against him, rocking his hips the barest amount. Derek’s forehead is tucked into the curve of Stiles’s neck and he’s nibbling and scraping at the skin with his teeth between open-mouthed kisses. There’s no sense of urgency and Stiles feels so warm and liquid and soft. 

“Baby, can I?” Derek kisses along his neck. “Can I knot you? Feel so good, pup.”

At the mention of knotting, Stiles’s body tightens all over and he feels a rush of warmth, waking himself out of his rain-sex-soft-Derek trance. “Yeah, Der. Please. Love y’r knot.”

“‘Kay, pup. Gonna put you on your stomach. Fill you up.” Derek snags his pillow and pushes it in front of Stiles’s hips, rolling him onto his front in one fluid motion. Stiles loves the weight of Derek and spreads his knees just a bit to allow Derek to sink in a bit deeper. The groan Derek delivers into Stiles’s ear makes him thrust into the pillow and then back onto Derek’s cock. Derek guides Stiles’s hips up, then slides his hands up under Stiles’s arms and twines his fingers with Stiles’s, burying his head in the back of Stiles’s neck. 

“Love you, pup. Love how you let me--” Derek chokes as he thrusts sharply into Stiles for the first time. “Oh, fuck, pup. Love how you let me knot you. So open, pup. So soft and good.” Stiles can already feel Derek’s knot forming inside him, swelling to keep them locked together. Derek isn’t thrusting into him, just grinding and rolling his hips, murmuring into Stiles’s neck about how good he is, how trusting. 

“Der!” Stiles cries out as Derek’s knot reaches nearly its full size. Stiles is definitely awake now and he’s finally getting some pressure on his neglected prostate. “Tell me, Der. Tell me it’s good. Fuck, so full.”

Derek tells him, mouthing wetly at his shoulder, his jaw, his neck. “So good, pup. You took me so good last night. So wet this morning and so sweet. Love when you let me when you’re so soft and sleepy. You get so relaxed and smell like want and home. Makes me wanna fill you up. Wanna knot you and fill you till it takes.” Stiles lets out a shrill whine at this. Derek’s version of dirty talk was a revelation and it’s never stopped being incredible.

“So good. Gonna fill you, baby. See you round. Want it, pup? Tell me you want it,” Derek begs, hips grinding obscenely against Stiles’s ass.

“Yeah, Der. Want it. Knot f’ls so good. Fill me so nice and take care ‘f me. Fill me up, Der! Please!” Stiles is getting desperate, trying to hump back into Derek’s knot to hit his prostate just right while also trying to get better friction on his own cock.

“Wanna, Stiles. Wanna take care of you. Y’r mine, pup. My mate. Gonna--fuck! Gonna come now, pup. Can y’ come with me? Come with me, Stiles.” Derek bites down on Stiles’s neck as he comes, cock pulsing as he gives Stiles what he’d begged for. Stiles whimpers and clenches around Derek’s cock, but it isn’t enough, so he pulls his hand loose from Derek’s now-clawed grip and with two strokes over the head of his cock, he’s yelping as he releases over his fingers and the pillow. 

Later, Stiles’s alarm will sound and Derek will suck his fingers free of come before gently cleaning him up, plugging him, and sending him to get dressed. Later, they’ll kiss as Stiles grabs his bag and comes back for his near-forgotten hoodie. But for now, they roll onto their sides, hands joined once again, this time on Stiles’s round belly, softly caressing. For now, they’ll gently come down, listening to the rain that is lashing against the window and rattling it slightly in its frame, and drift together into a sated slumber once again.


End file.
